Apocalypse
by Justyce15
Summary: Apocalypse: This is a crossover with Young Justice, Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Generator Rex and many things that will be dribbled in other places. It was Enlightenment, but based on the ending to Young Justice, I had to change my plans, so that story is done and I will not finish it.
1. Chapter 1: Darkness Descending

**APOCALYPSE**

Chapter 1: Darkness Descending

* * *

Palo Alto  
September 6th  
19:57  
Universe-1

"The World was going to hell! But then Lex Luthor stepped in and saved us all," G. Gordon Godfrey yelled over the microphone on the television set, "No thanks to the heroes of the almighty Justice League! NO they can't even tell us who they are! They won't even let us on the Watchtower! What are they hiding?"

Artemis threw her sword at the television pissed at the enraged Godfrey.

"Can't you just shut the f*&% up for once?" Artemis yelled at the broken television.

"Pretty infuriating isn't he?" Said Dick Grayson.

"Where the hell have you been for 2 months?" Artemis sneered.

"Watching, waiting," He replied.

"Waiting for what?" Artemis asked still angry.

"Judgement Day."

* * *

New York City  
September 6th  
15:42 UTC  
Universe-2

"Where the hell am I?" Wally said out loud, "WAIT! That's the empire state building so I'm in New York. AHHH!" Suddenly images started to flash before his eyes. "He is coming, he will enslave us all!"

"Sir, I am going to have to ask you to calm down," Jane Foster had rushed over to him immediately, but as soon as she touched him she was blown back with lightning coming out of him.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number, "Hello, Thor," She spoke, "I need you and your team here now!"

* * *

Providence Headquarters  
September 6th  
17:03 UTC  
Universe-3

"So, we're really pulling out of Providence?" Rex asked, "I was just starting to like it here."

"Yes," Six replied as the were walking down the empty corridor, "Dr. Holliday is just finishing the last of her worldwide nanite readings and then we are done."

"Guys," Rebecca Holliday spoke over the PA system, "You will want to get here right now!"

They ran over to the lab that she was working in.

"What's going on?" Six asked, eyes narrowing behind the sunglasses he was wearing.

"My readings indicate that the level of Nanites on the planet are rapidly rising," Holliday said as quickly as she could.

"That has to be wrong," Rex said, "I thought I de-activated every nanite on the planet?"

"You did," Holliday said, "But somebody is remotely re-activating every single one!"

"Who could do something like this?" Six asked.

"I don't know," Holliday responded, "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who could do this."

* * *

Hydro-Base  
September 7th  
00:25 UTC  
Universe-2

Zebediah Killgrey, AKA the Purple Man, was sitting in his cell in Hydro-Base the prison that S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers had set up for super-criminals.

"Hello, Mr. Killgrey," A low voice spoke from out of the shadows, "Or should I call you the 'Purple Man?'"

"Who are you?" Zebediah asked, trembling, "What do you want?"

"You will be a nuisance in my agenda," Said the voice, "Therefore, you must be eliminated."

Purple Man saw the cell light up, as two red beams shot at him and then he felt nothing. He was dead.

* * *

Undisclosed Location  
September 7th  
00:36  
Universe-1

"So, this is where you've been for the last 3 months?" Artemis asked, "You know, I have no idea where we are."

"How about you look out this window," Dick said pointing towards the window.

"Are we in space?" Artemis asked flabbergasted.

"Yes we are," A man walking out of the shadows said, "Yes we are ms. Crock."

"This is Matthew Wilson," Dick said making the first smile he had given in ages, "He leads this team."

"And why the hell should I trust you?" Artemis sneered.

"Because I can give you the thing that you want most in life," Matthew spoke.

"Yeah," Artemis said, starting to be very enraged, "What's that?"

"Wallace West," Artemis' eyes widened in shock.


	2. Chapter 2: Impending Doom

**A/N:** So you know when I said there would be a lot of random people sprinkled in everywhere from different franchises, here will be a lot of those. I really hope you like this story, and keep in mind it will get a _lot_ darker :)

* * *

**APOCALYPSE**

**Chapter 2: Impending Doom**

Undisclosed Location  
September 7th  
00:37  
Universe-1

"What do you mean he's alive?" Artemis said in disbelief, "I saw him die, we all saw him die!"

"No," Matthew said calmly, "You saw him cease to exist, what you did not know is that he began to exist in an alternate universe. But before we get to that I would like to introduce to the team I have assembled."

Artemis closed her eyes, she did not want to believe that he was alive because she expected to be let down. She had looked for every sliver of hope anywhere and had found nothing, but this was her chance.

"Fine," She said, "Let's see what you've got."

"Ok then," Matthew said somewhat surprised that she had given in so easily, "Well, you already know Nightwing, so we have Starkiller, my apprentice, Rosalina, and last but not least emotionally repressed is X-23!"

"Are you saying that we are emotionally repressed?" Rosalina said with an outburst.

"Not you them," Matthew answered dismissively, with a wave of his hand.

"Are they... you know..." Artemis said leaning into whisper in Nightwing's ear.

"Sleeping together?" Nightwing asked, and I nodded, "I think so, but I really don't know."

"Any way," Artemis raised her voice a bit more than she would have liked to, "Can we go save my boyfriend?"

"Not yet," Matthew said, smile fading, "We must wait for the right moment."

"And when would that be, exactly?" Artemis asked starting to get annoyed.

"I am waiting for a signal," Matthew said eying her wearily.

"Sir, we have a problem," A man in white armor with red in some places spoke popping out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Matthew asked genuinely scared, "Did the Avengers not take the course of action we suspected?"

"No, Wallace West is fine, and they have taken him back to the mansion," He spoke again, "When S.H.I.E.L.D. did their routine check of all their prisoners in Hydrobase, Zebediah Killgrey was dead with an Omega on his forehead. Darkseid has revealed his presence in Universe-2."

"Who is Dark Side?" Artemis asked confused.

"He is the most evil and powerful being in existence," Starkiller finally spoke, "He has a plan that we do not know yet." At that exact moment Matthew shifted his eyesight towards the window.

"I have business I must attend to," Matthew said, then turning to Rosalina he spoke again, "I trust you can handle the mission."

* * *

New York City  
September 7th  
9:37  
Universe-2

"These people are giving us weird looks," Artemis commented.

"Of course they are," Rosalina answered rather lazily, "We are wearing weird costumes and you are carrying a sword. They are scared of us."

"Hey stop right there!" A police officer shouted at the band of unlikely comrades, "Hey that means you guys!"

"What do you want?" Rosalina asked with an unmistakably air of confidence, "Are we breaking any laws?"

"Yes, in fact you are," The cop said again starting to get scared, "Carrying a sword is illegal in the state of New York."

Starkiller stepped forward, "You will let us pass," he spoke with a wave of his hand.

"I will let you pass," the cop answered.

"You will not mention this to anyone," He said again with another wave of his hand.

"I will not mention this to anyone," the cop answered again.

"Was that A jedi mind-trick or something?" Nightwing asked confused.

"We must keep moving," was Starkiller's only answer, "We do not have much time."

* * *

Providence Headquarters  
September 7th  
00:53  
Universe-3

"Is there anything we can do?" Rex asked, perplexed.

"Shhh," Holliday said, not even giving either of them a glance, "I'm working on the problem."

"Okay then," Rex said exasperatedly **RING**, "Wait, I'm getting a call, What is it Circe? You are, ok. Do you need help? Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can be. It's true, Circe is an EVO again."

"What do we do now?" Holliday asked after the door closed behind Rex.

"We get an army," Six said, "This is a war."

* * *

Avengers Mansion  
September 7th  
9:51  
Universe-2

**RING**

"Captain," the artificial intelligence known as JARVIS spoke, "There is a group of oddly dressed people at the door."

"I'll get it JARVIS," Captain America spoke, he looked through the window, "You weren't kidding about oddly dressed," he commented before he opened the door, "Hello, what do you want?"

"We are here for the boy," the woman at the front of the group spoke.

"That's not going to happen, ma'am," Captain America took a defensive position.

"That will be the last time we ask nicely," She answered, "The boy belongs to us."

"It would not be wise to threaten us," Thor spoke coming from behind Cap, with Hulk, Hawkeye and Black Panther. X-23's claws came out of her hands, as Tigress withdrew her sword and Nightwing tightly held his escrima sticks.

"Subdue them," She commanded, "Minimal damage, no casualties."

"That was a bad decision," Hawkeye said as he let loose an arrow.

"That was an even worse one," Nightwing spoke leaping at Captain America.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemy Confrontation

**A/N:** I just wanted to say that Starkiller and Rosalina only have the names and appearances of their respective characters and nothing else, so their emotions and skills are completely created by me. This chapter is where things are going to start to turn dark and people are going to die.

* * *

**APOCALYPSE**

**Chapter 3: Enemy Confrontation**

The Watchtower  
September 7th  
20:57  
Universe-1

"Team," Batman spoke to the young covert ops team, "I have called you here for some news."

"What news?" Robin asked, "Have you found Nightwing?"

"No," for one of the first times in history a tear rolled down, "Batgirl has been shot. I just got word from commissioner Gordon. She's been rushed to the operating room, they don't know if she's going to make it."

"Who the hell would shoot a member of the Bat-Family?" Cassie asked, extremely scared, "Was it the Light?"

"No," Batman said solemnly, "She was shot in her civilian identity, Barbara Gordon, daughter of the Gotham City Police Commissioner Jim Gordon. She was shot by the Joker on the commissioner's front door step."

"That's horrible," M'gann sobbed, "When can we see her?"

"All of you going at once will cause a scene," Batman said regaining his composure, "I will set up a teleconference after she is out of surgery. Take the night off. Dismissed."

"Batman," Kaldur'ahm had remained silent the entire conversation and had chosen right then to speak up, "A word."

"Yes," The taller man replied, "But make it quick, I have to go to a League meeting in five minutes."

"You did not set this up to bring him out of hiding, did you?" Kaldur'ahm asked eyes narrowing.

"No, of course not," Batman was shocked, "How low of an opinion do you have on me?"

"What I've seen in the last two months has shocked me," Kaldur'ahm spoke, then he turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Batman with only his thoughts.

* * *

Avengers Mansion  
September 7th  
10:04  
Universe-2

"Tigress, get him now!" Rosalina shouted and a second later, Tigress was gone.

"These guys are good," Hawkeye yelled launching another arrow at X-23, "Is is just me or does the girl remind you of Wolverine?"

"She does bear many similarities," Panther answered as he dodged another blow from Nightwing, "Captain, we need to regroup."

"Agreed," Captain America was fighting Nightwing along with Black Panther, Thor was barely holding his own against Starkiller, who hadn't even broken a sweat, while X-23 was shredding through Hawkeye's arrows and Rosalina was proving much stronger than she looked battling the Hulk, "Fall back to the basement!"

They ran back to edge of the front hall disappearing into the darkness, as they did so Rosalina motioned the others to stand down. And seconds later Tigress was back in a flash with Wally West, who had an unmistakable grin on his face.

"It is time to return to the ship," Rosalina cracked a smile, "Mission accomplished."

* * *

Assembly Hall  
September 7th  
10:15  
Universe-2

"What the hell just happened!?" Hawkeye yelled, "Who were those people!?"

"I do not know," Black Panther said, "We may never know."

"Thor," Boulder appeared through a wormhole, as he looked very grim, "You must return to Asgard immediately."

"Boulder the Brave," Thor said, "I have business to attend to here. But why does the All-Father want me back on Asgard so soon?"

"That is the problem," Boulder spoke again, "The All-Father is dead, " Thor's face turned white as marble, he turned to Captain America.

"Go," he spoke, "Thor, go home, we will deal with this problem."

"Thank you captain," Thor said, a tear rolling down his face, "You are truly a good man," Thor stepped towards Boulder and they both disappear with a flash of light, as Iron Man, Wasp and the Vision walk towards them.

"Where did Thor go?" Iron Man asked taking his helmet off, "Oh and by the way some tiger ninja lady took the lightning kid."

"Thor's father is dead," Captain America spoke solemnly, "I gave him a couple of days off to get his house in order."

"You know I thought that after we defeated Galactus," Black Panther spoke, "The world would become a much better and brighter place. But it seems that each day the world continues to grow darker."

* * *

The Watchtower  
September 7th  
21:05  
Universe-2

"It's time that we discuss another expansion," Black Canary was at the head of the Justice League's meeting table, "We are about to go into a time of chaos and we will need all the help we can get."

"A storm is on the horizon," coming out of the shadows, Ra's al Ghul spoke to the full League assembly, at once all members rose into attack positions to take him down, "Relax, I do not come to fight you."

"Then why are you here?" Batman's eyes narrowed behind his cowl.

"I come with a warning," Ra's al Ghul seemed honest, "Savage has finally revealed his true plan. He plans to unleash a power that cannot hope to control, a darkness that will threaten every life in all of existence. I hope that by telling you, there is a chance to stop him, to save everything and everyone that we all hold dear in this life."

_**RECOGNIZED TIGRESS B-07 NIGHTWING B-01 KID FLASH B-03**_

"Wally?..." the Flash was speechless, shocked, "You died, how are you here?"

"Okay, we can talk about that in a second," Tigress spoke, nearly out of breath, "But why is Ra's al Ghul in the room?"

Suddenly a large screen appeared in front of the table with GBS and the Godfrey show on.

"AND we're back on the Godfrey show," G. Gordon Godfrey spoke as the show returned, "Right now we have a guest who says he that he still believes in the Justice League, I am going to hear his opinion and then prove that he is wrong. Please welcome Matthew Wilson, author of the book 'Heroes: Why They Still Exist'." _APPLAUSE_

"The Glorious Gordon Godfrey!" Godfrey's face whitened as Matthew spoke, "It is an honor to meet you in person."

"Glorious?" Godfrey questioned, trying to regain his composure, "Where did you come up with that?"

"Well your name is G. Gordon Godfrey," He spoke smiling, "Why can't the G stand for Glorious?"

"I suppose so," He smiled still trying remain calm, but then right after that Godfrey's body rose as he started to retch, looking like he was having trouble breathing.

"Tell your master that he will not survive this conquest," Matthew said watching Godfrey die calmly, "The light will win out against the dark."

"Hail Darkseid," Those were Godfrey's final words, as his body crashed to the floor."

The screen then disappeared as League, Nightwing, Tigress, Wally and Ra's al Ghul were left in silence.

"What did you say about a storm on the horizon?" Green Arrow asked, "Because I think that storm is here."

* * *

New York City  
September 7th  
9:18  
Universe-3

Rex was walking down the street with his friend Circe who had just been remade an EVO, they were discussing what this meant for their future and the future of the planet, when suddenly a whole in the sky opened and thousands of green and gold large flying bugs came out and started attacking the city.

"I am Desaad," a humanoid like creature announced through the mass of bugs, "And you are now under the protection of our lord Darkseid! Welcome to New Apokolips!"


	4. Chapter 4: Savage Excursion

**APOCALYPSE**

**Chapter 4: Savage Excursion**

A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters  
September 8th  
00:15  
Universe-1

"Matthew Wilson," Matthew was sitting in an interrogation room, as a man with blonde hair, wearing a black and grey ARGUS uniform walked into the room and began talking, "I was looking at your file and until 3 years ago you didn't exist. Now unless I'm mistaken you are not a three year-old. Am I incorrect."

"Colonel Trevor," Matthew spoke with a complacent smile, "I was under the impression that I was here for the murder of G. Gordon Godfrey. Was I wrong in that assumption?"

"Originally yes," Trevor was taken aback by the information that Matthew possessed, "But we are more interested in your appearance on this planet. Are we correct in assuming that you were not born on earth?"  
"You are," Matthew said, slightly impressed, "But I would like to talk about your relationship with a certain Amazon Princess instead. Would that be okay? Of course it would." Trevor's face hardened.

"He's getting to Trevor," Amanda Waller spoke from behind the glass wall, "We need to get somebody else in there."

* * *

Avengers Mansion  
September 8th  
9:46  
Universe-2

"Spider-Man," Iron Man and Captain America were addressing the the Avengers, to talk about the future of the team based on the events of the last two months, "We're glad you were able to make it."

"You probably don't know this yet," Captain America spoke up, "But Thor has returned to Asgard because his father died. So we want you to take his place on the team."

"You do realize that," Spider-man spoke, "I just started my senior year in high school? Right?"

"Wait, what?" Hawkeye said, "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," Spider-Man said, "We've actually met. You called me a punk."

"Wait!" Hawkeye smiled, "You're that kid who works for the Daily Planet right? Your boss hates you, and he doesn't even know it! That is hilarious!"

"That actually is pretty funny," Wasp commented, "I don't usually appreciate Hawkeye's sense of humor but that was good."

"Sir," JARVIS spoke out of nowhere, "You have an incoming video message."

"Put it up," Iron Man ordered.

"Yes, sir," JARVIS said and a man's head appeared above the circular table.

"Hello," The man spoke, "I am Matthew Wilson, I have been manipulating your actions since you were assembled. I have been preparing you for this very moment, darkness is here and I need your help. I had not foreseen the death of Odin, he was one of my oldest friends and I send my condolences to Thor. And I also apologize for my teams handling of the encounter yesterday, I had hoped for that to go more peacefully, but alas it did not. I know you will not trust me, but I beg you to look into the signs, for darkness is here, and it will not take long for it to make it's move. I will see you soon," the head vanished, leaving the Avengers and Spider-Man shocked by this new information.

"What do we do?" Ms. Marvel asked, "Do we trust this guy?"

Everyone instinctively looked at Captain America, "Steve," Iron Man said, taking off his helmet.

"We do what the Avengers need to," Steve said standing up, "We protect the world, and that means being able to predict where the threats will come from," He grabbed his shield from his back, "Hawkeye, Ms. Marvel talk to S.H.I.E.L.D and S.W.O.R.D to see if they know anything about this. Tony look into the murder of the Purple Man, that might have something to do with what he's talking about. Spider-Man, you and I are going to talk to an old friend see if he and his team can help us. Jan, you and Hank talk to Reed and Susan see if the Fantastic Four knows anything about this. T'Challa you and Hulk go to Wakanda see they've found something with their tech, and Vision you stay here and monitor everything with JARVIS."

* * *

A.R.G.U.S. Headquarters  
September 8th  
00:23  
Universe-1

"Ma'am," An ARGUS agent said to Amanda Waller, "He's locked them in there, the only way we could get in is to blow the doors open."

"THEN GET SOMETHING TO BLOW THE DOORS OPEN!" Waller yelled, "WE CAN'T LET HIM KILL THE GUY!"

"I think you should look behind you," Matthew spoke calmly.

"How gullible do you think I am," Steve sneered.

"No, I mean there's a guy with a giant speer who I think is about to..." Matthew was trying to warn Steve Trevor that Steppenwolf was about to stab him in the heart. But he was too late, "Steppenwolf, did he send you here to kill me?"

"No," Steppenwolf spoke in a domineering voice, "He sent me here to offer you the right to join his just cause."

"No," Matthew answered, "I will not bring the entire human race to a complete halt for some power, I already have a lot, and I like my current position."

"You like being in chains at the behest of these animals?" Steppenwolf asked smugly.

"If humans are animals," Matthew spoke, preparing his grand exit, "Then why does Darkseid care so much about them?" Steppenwolf was out of comebacks, "I will let you live, for the time being. Goodbye."

Suddenly the glass broke and Starkiller lept into the room with a rope ladder hanging from god knows what.

"You're late," Matthew spat at his apprentice.

"I'm sorry," Starkiller said sarcastically, "Would you like to stay longer?"

"No, I'm fine," Matthew laughed, "Did you patch both messages through?"

"Yep," Rosalina said walking towards them, "Are you sure that was a good idea? They now know you to be a killer. They won't be happy."

"I know, but they had to know at some point," Matthew said closing the open door, "It is time for phase 4 of our plan."

* * *

Watchtower  
September 8th  
4:23  
Universe-1

"That guy is a monster!" Canary shouted, "We need to find him and shut him down immediately!"

"I know where to find him," Nightwing spoke, and right after he closed his mouth a screen appeared again.

"Hello again," Matthew appeared on the screen, "My name is Matthew Wilson, and I have with me CEO of Lexcorp and Secretary of the UN, Lex Luthor."

"Why would this guy target Godfrey then Luthor?" Superman asked.

"He's targeting people who have a connection to Darkseid," Ra's al Ghul stated.

"This man has been served on a platter to you and labeled a hero," he said, "I am here to tell that he is not a hero, he is a villain. And if the President of the United States of America does call me at this number," a number appeared on the screen, "Within the next forty-five seconds, I will kill him. The clock is ticking Mr. President."

**RING**

"Hello Mr. President," Matthew spoke calmly, "You're on the air."

"Why are you doing this?" President Obama asked, "You are only a terrorist!"

"Harsh words," Matthew sympathised, "But I suppose the interpretation is yours to make, is it not?"

"I've complied with your requests," He ordered, "Let Secretary Luthor go!"

"I never said I would let him go," he answered smugly, "I only said I would not kill him," He leaned back, "I only wish to en_light_en you."

"About what?" He asked trying to convince both himself and Matthew that he wasn't scared.

"About Mr. Luthor's affiliations," Matthew said leaning forward again, "Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Lex Luthor, Queen Bee, Black Manta, The Brain, Klarion. All members of a conspiratorial group called the Light. For some time now they have been working with a dictator named Darkseid, if you scrutinized the footage from the Godfrey Show, you would know that right before his death Godfrey said 'Hail Darkseid'. Now you might be wondering why a human pundit is say 'Hail Darkseid', but that is because he is not human, he is apokoliptian, he is a servant of Darksied. I bring this as a warning to all humans on this Earth, watch your backs, for he will make his move soon, trust no one, they may already be corrupted by the darkness. So now in a gesture of kindness, I will release Mr. Luthor for the judgement of your earth courts," The screen vanished.

"Would you still like me to explain what is happening?" Ra's al Ghul asked, "Because that was what I was going to say."

"Nightwing," Batman said, "A word."

"Yes," Nightwing said, Batman gestured to a corner and Nightwing joined him there, "What did you want?"

"Barbara has been shot," Nightwing's face froze, "Change into civvies and get there immediately, Tim's already there he'll explain," Nightwing ran out of the room as Wally and Artemis also left out of another Zeta tube to Palo Alto.

**RECOGNIZED NIGHTWING B-01 KID FLASH B-03 TIGRESS B-07**

Soon after that the lights in the room flickered and they were in a completely different place with a green and yellow robot.

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" the Robot yelled and suddenly several different people launched at the Justice League.

* * *

**A/N: **I chose President Obama because it is 2016 and Obama is scheduled to stay in office through January 2017. The chapters are only going to get longer, hope you like it, I'm going into exams so it will get harder to update, but after that I will have a lot of free time.


	5. Chapter 5: First Contact

**A/N:** Here is a list of the events that happened for each continuity between the respective finales and this event.

YJ:

Nightwing disappears shortly after the finale

Hal Jordan is killed by Sinestro and his ring is kept by the Guardians because they believe that nobody could be as good as him

EMH:

Luke Cage is dissolved by Hydra and Iron Fist returns to K'un Lun to study new techniques

She-Hulk is created in an accident involving the Maggia

Generator Rex:

Providence is gradually dissolved on the basis that it is no longer needed because of the lack of EVOS

I will also be adding a NEXT section to all my stories to preview the next chapter.

* * *

**APOCALYPSE**

**Chapter 5: Enemy Confrontation**

Assembly Hall  
September 8th  
10:17  
Universe-2

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Vision yelled, and several heroes including She-Hulk, Black Widow, Dr. Samson and several others. A heated battle erupted between the two organizations, the Avengers were hilariously outmatched and taking a serious beating. Batman was still in battle with Black Widow, while Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado were struggling to defeat the Vision, and Superman was throwing down with She-Hulk. The floor of the room was stroone with bodies of unconscious heroes, and their weapons.

"**ENOUGH!**" A strong male voice shouted, "You are not enemies!"

"You killed Godfrey!" Wonder Woman shouted at him, "You are a villain."

"You do not have power to take me down," Matthew said confidently.

"You really don't" Starkiller said making his presence known.

"Let me make some introductions," Matthew said, "Avengers meet the Justice League, Justice League meet the Avengers. Now, where is Captain America?"

"He and Spider-Man left to visit an old friend of his," Vision spoke, "I am the Vision and these are some reserve Avengers."

"Call the other Avengers back, we will need them for the coming war," Matthew spoke commandingly, and the Vision nodded, "I will find Captain America and Spider-Man. Batman, I need you and your team to attend to the injuries that you have caused, Starkiller I need you to find the younger heroes of the first universe and make sure that Nightwing is still on our side, he is our first priority.

Starkiller, you know what to do."

"What do you mean Batman's team?" Canary asked, "I'm the leader of the Justice League."

"That's debatable," Starkiller scoffed, "I mean he's the one who commands the league, he's the one who knows all the secrets. He's the leader of the secret cabal."

"What secret cabal?" Green Arrow asked.

"The one with Superman and Wonder Woman."

"You're out of the Justice League!" Canary shouted.

"No," Wilson said, "You need him for this, but after this you can do whatever you want with him."

* * *

Gotham General Hospital  
September 8th  
6:07  
Universe-1

Dick Grayson rushed through the halls of the hospital to find his friend Barbara Gordon. He slid to a complete halt when he saw Commissioner Gordon, Barbara's father, sitting in a chair with his head in his hands outside a hospital room.

"Hello, commissioner," Dick panted, as he was out of breath, "Is she okay? Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Son," Gordon started angrily, "Where the hell have you been for two months? With some girl down in the Caribbean?"

"It doesn't matter right now," Dick said, still panting, "I need to see your daughter, right now!"

"TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN!" Gordon nearly shouted, "I'M A COP, I NEED TO KNOW!"

"I was helping prevent an alien invasion that will start in about 18 hours," Dick decided to level with the commissioner, "And I need to see your daughter before it begins," He paused and when Gordon walked away he started to walk into the room, but turned back for a second, "Thank you."

He opened the door and saw Barbara lying in a bed, with several wires attached to her limp body.

"Hey," he gave her a weak smile, "How are you?"

"Why are you here?" Barbara sneered, "You decided to come back from your two month affair for me that's sweet."

"We both know that it's not like that," Dick pleaded.

"Yeah," Barbara said, and then raising her voice, "I'm not sure about that anymore. I don't trust you anymore. SO GET OUT! LEAVE ME THE F#$% ALONE! AND DON'T COME BACK!"

He closed the door and immediately saw Tim and Cassie walking to the room.

"Dick," Tim smiled, "You're back."

"Gather the team," Dick ordered, "They need to be ready for the attack."

"What attack?" Cassie was scared, but she knew that she would be prepared.

"Haven't you been watching the news?" Dick was exasperated, he needed to sleep, but there was no time for that now, "Call Kaldur, get everyone, even the reserve members like Artemis and Wally."

"Are you sure?"

"This is a threat more powerful than the Reach, and we need to ready for it."

"Ok. If you sure."

* * *

The Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
September 8th  
15:07  
Universe-2

"Professor," Sam Guthrie rushed into Professor Xavier's room, "There's somebody outside who wants to speak to you. He says it's really important."

"Thank you, Sam," Xavier spoke calmly, and he rolled out to the main hall to find Captain America and Spider-Man, "Ah, Captain, Mr. Parker, what a pleasant surprise."

"Why are you here?" Logan said gruffly.

"We apologize for him," Scott said, nearly laughing, "But seriously what do you want?"

"We believe that there is an invasion about to come," Captain America started, "And we, the Avengers, would like the help of the X-Men in this fight."

"Well, you didn't ask for our help in the fight with Galactus so..." Scott said, "I think we are going to pass on the offer."

"That's not actually true," Steve said, "We offered, but Xavier declined."

"What?" There was a flash of fire in Jean Grey's eyes, "You declined for us to help the Avengers? We could have been hailed as heroes?"

"It wasn't the right time," Xavier tried to explain to his students.

"Who knew about this?" Logan, Ororo and Hank raised their hands, "Why didn't you tell me and Jean?"

"I have my reasons," Xavier stated mysteriously.

"Well, we are going to help with or without you," Jean stated plainly.

"Then take Kitty, Bobby and Rogue with you," Xavier said, and all five of them walked out with Captain America and Spider-Man.

* * *

Presidential War Room  
September 8th  
8:02  
Universe-3

"Rex," the Secretary of Defense spoke outstretching his hand, "I'm glad you could make it, I'm told that you at ground zero for this war."

"Yes I was," Rex said, "And I am prepared to fight off the alien invasion, but we're going to need an army and a plan."

"I agree," he answered, "That's why we brought in an outside consultant."

Suddenly Rex felt a dark presence, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. For once, Rex was genuinely scared, and when he turned around, he saw a dark cloak and he knew that this was fear personified.

"Rex Salazar," the man spoke, "I'm Starkiller, I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Starkiller?" Rex said, trying to laugh, "Do you professionally kill stars?"

"No," Starkiller narrowed his eyes, "But I do know more about this foe than anyone else on this planet."

"How?"

"Because I used to work for him."

**NEXT: DARKSEID**


	6. Chapter 6: The End of Humanity Part 1

**A/N:** Now I hoped you liked the last chapter, This is the end of the first half! I hope you have liked it so far, but the next half will be very dark, the rating may go up to M, I don't know yet, but people are going to die, starting in this chapter.

* * *

**APOCALYPSE**

**Chapter 6: The End of Humanity Part 1: Light**

"Batman to Watchtower!" Batman shouted through the com in his cowl, "Is anyone there?" He jumped as several figures followed him in hot pursuit, "Clark? Diana? Arthur? Dinah? Ra's? ANYONE?!" Several shots launched towards him, but he fell, straight into a cave, A dark figure rose before him, lifted two guns and shot four times.

_18 Hours Earlier_  
Presidential War Room  
September 10th  
8:10  
Universe-3

"YOU WORKED FOR THIS GUY!" Rex shouted drawing the attention of everybody in the room, "Why would you do that?"

"He plays with your mind, uses your every desire against you," Starkiller stated, "He is the ultimate evil."

"Are you scared of him?" Rex asked, not sure if he really wanted the answer.

"Yes."

"Thank you for coming," The President said indicating that the meeting had started, "Starkiller has offered to consult, as he is more knowledgeable on this subject than anyone else. What information do you have for us?"

"His name is Darkseid..." Starkiller started

"I'm pretty sure his name is Desaad..." one of the cabinet members started, but they were silenced, with a glare from Starkiller.

"Desaad is one of the disciples of Darkseid," Starkiller said, now standing, "Now, as I was saying, his name is Darkseid, he has a tool called the Anti-Life equation, it can take control of nearly every being in all of reality. Only a few strong willed individuals will be able to resist the equation. My master has an army standing by to help prevent Darkseid from ever using that equation, they should be here in the next 3 hours or so."

"Your master wouldn't happen to be Darkseid, would it?" Another cabinet member asked seriously, but he quickly tried to laugh it off with the look that Starkiller gave him, "I'm kidding of course."

"You say that they'll be here in three hours?" The President said, "We need to be prepared, re-initiate Providence."

"That won't help," Starkiller stated plainly, "These guys the para-demons, they aren't like Evos, they're not something that you can cure. Darkseid is a god! And he has the power to prove that. So get your humans and their guns but that will only make them stronger."

"What do you need?"

* * *

Assembly Hall  
September 8th  
15:23  
Universe-3

Matthew Wilson was undergoing several tasks, not looking at but still noticing the heroes behind him who were mingling between the two groups while Batman was alone in corner silently observing his former colleagues and friends. Superman and Wonder Woman were also isolated, ever since Starkiller had revealed the cabal, the heroes had dubbed it 'The Trinity' because they were the three most well known heroes on their world.

"First the Hal, then this...," Flash was talking to Aquaman and She-Hulk, "The league is falling apart."

"The League?" She-Hulk asked, confused.

"Our team is called the Justice League," Aquaman explained, "At least we got Wally back. It's not all bad."

"I've had a few bad months, too," She-Hulk said, "I got exposed to cancer and my cousin saved me, but this," she gestured to her large green body, "was a side effect."

"Why did you do it?" Martian Manhunter appeared in front of Batman, and all the heroes silently waited for his answer. But Batman gave no answer and silently moved away from the conversation, the same thought popped into every heroes' mind, maybe Batman regretted his actions.

"Who's Kyle Rayner?" Canary asked Wilson after everybody had gone back to their own conversations.

"That's none of your business," Wilson said in a taciturn manner, "What do you want?"

"I was wondering what you're doing," Canary asked trying to make conversation, "Is it important?"

"I am aligning the trans-chronal-dimensional portals so that we can bring through the kids to this universe and then bring everybody to fight Darkseid," Wilson said still not turning to her, "Does that seem important?"

"I need advice."

"On what?"

"The Trinity," Canary sank down onto the floor, "I mean how do I punish them? And why did he do this?"

"Bruce Wayne has an impulsive need to control every aspect his life," Wilson said finally turning to her, "He roped Clark and Diana into that need, it is not their fault, in my opinion, you need to make your authority known over Superman and Wonder Woman, but you can not kick them out, they are icons to the world, gods, and the public will turn against the league if you kick those two out."

"Thank you," Canary hugged him, which was not something he was expecting, and she smiled up at him.

"Never do that again," Wilson said, but a smile cracked his lips, "You're welcome."

"Do you have something that appreciates you?" Canary asked, with a devious expression.

"I have a life partner," Wilson said, focussing on his work again.

"A life partner?"

"Yes," Wilson said, "It's similar to a wife in human culture. My lifespan is much longer than a humans."

"What happens if you die?"

"If I die before you," Wilson said, turning to her with a serious expression, "Then the universe will have gone to hell."

"Look," Canary said earnestly, "I've had a rough year, and I've really needed someone to talk to, so I'm sorry if I seemed like I was babbling."

"Funny," Wilson said, "You didn't talk about a single thing that made your year rough. Oliver cheating, the whole Roy situation, the Reach Invasion, and most recently Hal's death, at the hands of his best friend."

"Thank you," Dinah said with a genuine smile, "I'm sorry I called you a psychopath."

"Your welcome," Matthew said, now completely neglecting his work on, "But I don't know how making somebody relive all the horrible times in their life would help, then again, I've never been one for psychiatry."

"Wilson," Ra's al Ghul stepped up to talk to him, "May I have a word with you in private?"

"Of Course," Wilson guided Ra's to a secluded area in the hall, "What do you want?"

The two conversed for nearly fifteen minutes, without let-up, neither showing what was occurring in the conversation.

"Wonder what they were talking about," Every member of the Justice League was now looking at Superman, and Guy Gardner now asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"They are using some kind of tech or something," Clark said, "I cannot hear what they're saying."

"What the hell is going on?" Hawkeye and the other Avengers, minus Captain America and Spider-Man, walked in at that exact moment, "You guys see the thirty other people here, too? Right?"

"Yeah," Iron Man said, nearly speechless, "What is going on here?

"I am Black Canary," Dinah stepped forward, introducing herself, "And we are the Justice League."

"Heroes from another dimension," Stark said simply, "That is really cool."

"Actually it's another universe," Wilson said stepping forward, "I am Matthew Wilson..."

"You're the guy who told us to prepare for war," Wasp interrupted, "The guy who Cap decided to trust on a whim, and who Iron Man still thinks is a terrorist."

"Yes, well, We shall have more time for introductions later," Wilson said, "First I have another package to pick up."

* * *

Watchtower  
18:53  
September 8th  
Universe-1

"Nightwing!" M'gann nearly shrieked as she caught sight of him, "You're back! Where have you been?"

"I've been preparing for the invasion," Nightwing said with a grave voice, standing in the hall of the Watchtower with the full team, "We need to be prepared, the League may be rendered obsolete. And Earth needs a protective force."

"What do you need?" Kaldur asked, stepping up in front of his team, "We'll give you anything we can."

"We need your full team," Rosalina stepped forward, out of the shadows, "And all of you may die," Nightwing quickly drew one of his escrima stick, darted forward and held it at Rosalina's neck.

"I'm sorry," Blue Beetle stepped up and asked the question that was on everybody's mind, "What is going on here?"

"SHE KNOWINGLY WORKED FOR A MURDERER!" Nightwing shouted at the top of his lungs, "She is horrible."

"Hello Megan!" M'gann shouted, smiling ear to ear, "Nightwing worked for the Wilson guy on TV!"

"Nightwing worked for somebody who killed a guy on live television," Beast Boy started laughing and then realized what he had said, "Oh my god."

"God, is what we're dealing with here," Rosalina spoke in a monotone voice, nothing like what she spoke with Matthew Wilson.

"You have got to be kidding," Superboy muttered, then nearly shouting, "God's aren't going to just break through the glass of Watchtower, and attack us."

Then that exactly happens as Steppenwolf crashes into the Watchtower, as an elderly woman with a sinister smile appears at the other end of the room.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Superboy yelled.

"The Hybrid," Steppenwolf spoke in a low and menacing voice, "Neither truly Human nor Kryptonian, weaker than both."

"Do you need Granny to make you feel better," The elderly woman, who had gone all but unnoticed until now spoke. BAM, a shot was heard and hole appeared in the elderly woman's chest, with no blood oozing out of it.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers!" A man in a red mask stood holding a shotgun which had evidently been used in the assault, "Well she would have anyway, if I ever met her."

"He was telling the truth," Nightwing gasped as he released Rosalina, "The apocalypse is coming."

"Come with me," The man in mask said, "Everything's ready for the portal jump."

* * *

Assembly Hall  
September 8th  
15:42  
Universe-2

"Yes, well, We shall have more time for introductions later," Wilson said, "First I have another package to pick up," There was a flash of light suddenly roughly 20 more people were in the Avengers Assembly Hall, "Now, all that we are waiting for is Captain America and his recruits."

"I'm sorry," Spider-Man spoke as he walked into the hall, "Do the occupants of this room like quadruple if they stay in here too long?"

"Heroes from an alternate universe, here to fight the apocalypse," Hawkeye explained, "Sorry but you're going to have leave High School behind for the next couple of days."

"Probably months," Matthew said, "Maybe years, you might even die," Spider-Man's face went white under his mask, "Ok, now that we are all here, we are going to Universe-3 to fight a god."

New York City Limits  
September 8th  
18:15  
Universe-3

An elite team of Soldiers including Starkiller, Rex and Six waited on the edge of New York City to invade, and free the city from it's alien dictator. There was a flash of light and the Avengers, the Justice League and their younger counterparts appeared with Matthew Wilson and Rosalina guiding them.

"This is the day!" Matthew stood up and started his rousing speech, "This is the day that we will tell our children of! The day that we put an end to Apokolips and an end to Darkness! ATTACK!"

The full might of a hundred super-powered heroes ran into battle, charging with no real plan, as millions of Para-Demons flew into battle, with their energy cannons reared and ready to defend their new, burning, home.

"Go for the Para-Demons and Desaad," Matthew yelled, "Darkseid's mine."

40 minutes later the bodies of thousands of Para-Demons, and dozens of heroes lay unconscious or dead. Darkseid and Wilson were battling with neither of them gaining the upperhand, every couple of minutes each of them finding some new skill or power, previously unrevealed. finally, Wilson threw a mighty punch knocking Darkseid back several meters, as he rose after the blow, Darkseid charged at Matthew, hitting with several blows, holding up by his neck, two beams of light emerged from Darkseid's eyes and decimated Wilson's body leaving only his clothes and a pile of ash to fall to the ground.

"Don't you see," Darkseid announced, "This is THE END OF HUMANITY! And you are lucky to witness it!"

* * *

**A/N: **Boom, so what did you think? This chapter is a real preview of what's to come in the last six chapters, also in the last six chapters, I will be attaching a Point One, featuring a short story (750+ words) about one character previously not talked about during the apocalypse, starting with Iron Fist next chapter.


End file.
